This invention relates to a solar collector unit and more particularly to solar panels respectively designed for retaining a pair of solar collector pipes in a heat transfer relationship therewith and cooperating with a plurality of other solar panels to provide a unit having a suspended solar collector panel/collector pipe array.
The general use of flat plate solar collector panels for the absorption of solar radiation and subsequent transfer to solar collector pipes conveying a heat absorbent fluid therethrough is known. Accordingly, attention has been directed to effective means of placing the solar collector plates in a heat transfer relationship with the collector pipes as well as with each other so as to present a functional and cost effective solar collector unit.
The use of soldering, welding and brazing techniques to interconnect the various components into the panel/pipe array have been relatively expensive, complex and labor intensive, thus, the cost of the resulting solar collector units is relatively high. In addition, constructions utilizing welding or the like are not easily disassemblied for storage or transfer to a different location. Therefore, prior art devices have more or less successfully been drawn to mechanical or fixed connectors to provide for placement of the panels and pipes in the desired heat transfer and structural relationships.